Tommy Clark
Nathan Bennet is one of the main protagonists in Heroes Reborn Character Overview He is an evolved human with the ability of Power Absorption with which he gains Hiro's power of Space-time manipulation. Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)" He is at the Canadian border with his mom Anne Clark, discussing the ways Evos are treated in other countries then he notices that everyone in line is being screened to see if they are evolved or not, his mom puts the car in reverse and they drive off. Seven weeks Later, he's in Chicago, Illinois, with several other Evos. They appear to be having a meeting. He tells them that they're constantly moving and are wanted by the law because he can control his power, he receives a text message from his mom and he leaves and bumps into a man and knocks him off his bike. Tommy is at school in the hallway at his locker, he is staring at Emily Duval, a girl that he likes, her boyfriend Brad notices his staring and hits him, Tommy contemplates using his ability but he decides against it. Then he learns that Coach Lewis was killed in Chicago. He is walking in the hallway and Emily approaches him and they start talking about several things, one being that there is a job opening and he should come by, Tommy agrees then he receives a text message saying "don't trust anyone". Tommy gets the job at the ice cream shop. He goes and sits at the table with Luke not knowing that he's the one that killed the Evos the other night then Joanne comes back from the restroom with her gun and takes him out back, Emily follows them out and they try to kill her but he saves her by teleporting them away, he realizes that he just outed himself and he runs away. Emily catches up to him in her car and tells him that his secret is safe with her. In "Odessa" Tommy is in a shed next his school with Emily, they're talking about his powers, he tells her that he's had them since he was a kid then he tells her about a place he was taken to when he was seven years old, it was a room with no windows, he thinks about it all the time. Emily asked him if he could use his ability to teleport the flowers somewhere else and Tommy does. Tommy is confronted by Brad, he claims to have seen what Tommy showed Emily in the shed, Tommy tells him that he's not a radical, Brad agrees to keep his secret as long as Tommy does him a favor, so they get in Brad's truck and leave. They arrive at Brad's house and he tells Tommy that his stepdad is abusive, he wants Tommy to get rid of his stepdad then Brad leaves the room but Tommy doesn't have it in him to do it, so he runs away. Tommy is sitting on a bench and Brad come up and hugs him and thanks him, he's under the impression that Tommy got rid of his stepdad when it was really Caspar Abraham. He goes to talk to Emily, he agrees that it's weird that him and Brad are friends, he then tells her about the person that's been watching over him. Tommy sees the flower that he made disappear earlier and realizes how his his power works, the things he make disappear goes to where ever he's thinking of. In "Under the Mask" Tommy is in his room doing push-ups, he's getting ready to go to Brad's party. His mom asks who is the girl he's trying to impress, then he tells her he's going to Brad's house to play games but she knows he's lying and she tells Tommy he can't go but Tommy tells her he'll be fine because someone has been looking out for him then he teleports himself past her and leaves the house. He is at Brad's party and Brad thanks him for all of the beer. Tommy sees Emily leaving and he follows her out, they start talking then he sees him om and asks her who is she talking to, she tells him to get in the car. Tommy asks his mom again who was the man she was talking to but she doesn't answer him and then they are hit by another car and their car flips multiple times. In "The Needs of the Many", Tommy is in a car accident with his mom, she has been knocked unconscious, Tommy is stuck, so he teleports himself out the car then he goes to the other side teleports his mom to the hospital. Tommy is in the waiting room waiting to hear any news about his mom and then Emily and Brad show up to see if he's okay, he assures them that he's okay, the doctor tells Tommy that they need a blood transfusion, Tommy agrees to give them a blood sample to see if he's a match but Emily doesn't think its a good idea because it could expose him. While giving a blood sample, Tommy looks out the window at the hospital and sees that the sky looks completely different. The doctor tells Tommy that he wasn't a match and that they wouldn't be able to get blood for his mother for at least 6 hours. He's in the janitor's closet with Emily, he tells her that he constantly feels like he's suppose to do something "extraordinary", they get ready to kiss but Emily stops him and they teleport to get the blood. The doctor tells Tommy that he has to go now because his blood sample went to a database and they know he's an EVO, so he and Emily run but they don't get far, he gets ready to teleport but they tell him don't do it, or his mom will never get the blood. In "The Lion's Den" Tommy is being registered as a EVO. They install a tracking device on him, so the government can find him at all times. Tommy is being interviewed by a government agent, he wants to know what Tommy is running from, he knows everything about Tommy including all of his aliases. Then the agent tells him he was adopted, Tommy denies it but then realizes that is must be true. He teleports himself away, the agent leaves to go find him but is stopped by Caspar Abraham. Tommy shows up at his house and sees that he's being evicted. He teleports himself to Emily's room, he tells her that everything is so screwed up and that his mom isn't really his mom, he's so upset by this news but Emily is able to calm him down and convince him to go and talk to his mom, Tommy agrees to do it. He teleports into his moms room, they start arguing, he tells her that she's always lied to him. He wants to know where he came from. His mom agrees to tell him everything and then Caspar Abraham comes in. He begins talking with Caspar. Tommy asks if Caspar is his dad, he's not. Tommy wants to know why Caspar has been following him. Caspar tells him he's important and that he will help save the world. Tommy is so overwhelmed with what he just heard, he can't even believe it, so he teleports himself away. In "Game Over", Tommy teleports himself into Emily's room, they begin talking and then he takes her to France. He and Emily want to go to the top of the Eiffel tower but the guards won't let him because he's an EVO, so they surround him, seeing as he's outnumbered, he decides to teleport away with Emily to a nearby boat. Tommy tells her that he's supposed to save the world and he's not the hero they want him to be, he's not ready. Emily starts telling him about the story of how all of this began, then he sees the 31st issue of 9th Wonders!, he then references Isaac Mendez, he understands that this is his destiny and he's now ready to go back. Tommy teleports her back to her room and he pulls the tracker chip out of his wrist then they start kissing. Memorable Quotes To Be Added Trivia * He is adopted * His adoptive mother calls him Nathan when he finds out the truth about himself * His twin sister is Malina and they were born on June 13th, 2014, the same day as the Odessa Summit * He is named after his grandfather Nathan Petrelli * He has somewhat of a similar ability to Arthur Petrelli, Power absorption. His current absorbed ability is Space-time manipulation. However, unlike Arthur, he can only hold one ability at a time. Gallery Heroes_Reborn_-_Under_The_Mask_episode_-_Tommy_Clark_shirtless.png|center|Tommy getting ready for a party Heroes-reborn-tommy.jpg|Tommy teleporting Luke Heroes-reborn-tommy-robbie-kay-video-promo.jpg|Tommy getting beaten up Video Gallery Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Male Characters